


careful, careful, the trees are falling down

by Spades



Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Hurricane Sandy, M/M, Tony Feels, tony's worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's watching the news from half a world away, his heart is stopping in his chest. Tony doesn't know what to think – Pepper was supposed to fly home to New York and Bruce, fuck, Bruce was alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	careful, careful, the trees are falling down

**Author's Note:**

> really really badly written, i'm sorry sob, but it's written because i'm worried about a good few friends. two of which are my role-play bruces.
> 
> title from 'attached at the mouth' by loudermilk

He's watching the news from half a world away, his heart is stopping in his chest. Tony doesn't know what to think – Pepper was supposed to fly home to New York and Bruce, fuck, Bruce was alone. He doesn't want to imagine Pepper stuck in the air port, hands clenched on her purse because she knows what Tony's thinking. There's the hurricane heading through New York City and Bruce Banner's alone during it. His fingers clench on his bedding as the fear struck him – he groped into his pocket, glancing down at the phone for a few moments to allow himself to get only a moments of barings before he hit 3 and then call. 

It only rang once.

“Tony?”

“Are you okay?” He hated how panicked he sounded right in that moment, how his brows knit together and already he could feel a tension headache start to sneak up on him. “I'm sorry I can't be there. Just. Please be okay.”

“I'm in the lab,” Bruce replied with a soft sigh. “I'm fine, you know. Nothing wrong here. I don't think the hurricane is going to get me in here, Tony.”

“I just--” he swallows hard, audible. “I'm not --”

“Calm down, relax, Tony, I'm going to be fine, don't worry.”

“Don't go outside, Bruce,” he pleads with a small voice and winced. “I don't-- I can't--”

“You won't,” Bruce carefully tells him, purposely trying not to point out the elephant in the proverbial room. “I'm going to be here when you get back. I promise, don't worry, enjoy your trip. Bring me back something, okay?”

“Stay on the phone with me.” He asks softly, his eyes are squeezed tight and he's rubbing circles into his temples and god, he doesn't know what he's supposed to feel. The knot isn't knocking itself lose and instead was tightening.

“Tony, it has to be 3am where you are,” Bruce's voice is soft, so calm, trying to relax him and fuck, Tony wishes he could. “You need sleep.”

“I can't, fuck, Bruce, please, I don't want you to hang up.” The TV is talking about how there's subways being closed, how a lot of NYC has power down and it's not helping the fear, he's worried, it only takes a moment for the arc reactor be knocked off and fuck, he might be making a noise in his throat that sounds like a whimper.

“Where's Pepper?” Bruce asks, fuck, he talks quietly, soft, and he knows he's getting what he asked for. Bruce won't hang up, not until Tony wants to hang up.

“Safe, she's no where in the path of it, she's been grounded though, probably throwing a fit,” his voice is shaking and god, Bruce just clicked his tongue and he's just shushing Tony quietly.

“I'm going to be okay, Tony,” Bruce whispers after a long period of silence. “Nothing is going to happen to me.”

“You don't know that.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Bruce,” he pleads again, brows tightened together, he's rubbing his head all over again, rolling his palm over his temple to try and sooth. “I can't. I can los--” Tony made a distressed noise. “I'm not-- I'm worried. I can't lose you.” His throat hurts and he wants to curl up and whimper quietly. Maybe he does, he's not sure, because Bruce just shushed him again.

“I love you,” Bruce says softly. “I love you. I love you, I love you. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he replies without even a beat. “I don't. I don't want to worry, I just--”

“Shh,” he goes again, Tony's shoulders sag. “Do you trust me, Tony?”

“Yes,” he answers, hands shaking too much, so he instead tucking the phone between his shoulder and chin. “Yes, god, I trust you. But I can't trust the weather.”

“Trust me to be safe, trust me when I say that a little hurricane isn't going to kill me,” he replies, voice barely above a breath. “I'm safe Tony.”

“God, I hate this,” Tony murmurs squeezing his eyes shut. “I can't tell you how much I worry about you. Stay away from the windows, get Jarvis to reinforce the windows. Please,” he quietly hummed, heart pounding so loud in his chest.

“Tony, I'm safe, I swear, don't worry.”

“Bruce, please, just let me.”

“All right, all right!” 

“What are you working on, Bruce?” 

They talk about it for ages, Tony finally falls asleep and Bruce's voice in his ears whispering how much he loved him.


End file.
